Inkwell
by Jenethia
Summary: A fanfic of the Inkheart trilogy. Inkwell.
1. Chapter 1

Meggie wandered through the Wayless Wood. Her long blonde hair flowed in the breeze. It was a peaceful day—the sun was shining, the skies were light blue, the large trees were shaking in the cool wind—and Meggie was planning to visit her old friend.

"Meggie." She turned around to see Farid in the distance, gazing into her eyes.

"Hello," another voice said. This voice came from the opposite direction.

Meggie spun around to face the voice. Misa, Resa's long lost sister, stood there. "Oh, hello, Misa," Meggie said to her. "Fine day, isn't it?"

"Cut the act, little brat," Misa said. "I'm here for the one who calls himself Farid. That must be you." She looked at Farid suspiciously.

Farid gulped and asked, "W-what do you want?"

"What do I want?" Misa laughed. "I want what you have. The only valuable thing you have. I want a way to get to Orpheus."

Farid laughed incredulously. "Why would anyone want a way to get to Cheeseface? But, if you really want to know, he's at Roxane's farm, with Dustfinger."

Meggie cast a reproachful glance at Farid, but he didn't notice. "Dustfinger, eh?" Misa walked over to Farid. "The Fire-Dancer that I've heard so much about? That Dustfinger?"

Farid gulped and noticed why Meggie was looking at him like that. "N-no!" he laughed nervously. "No, _that _Dustfinger died long ago! This is—um—Dustfinger Jr.!"

Misa looked at Farid incredulously. "Dustfinger Jr.?" She inspected his face for a lie. It was written all over him. "Can this Dustfinger Jr. breathe fire?"

Farid looked at Meggie for help, but Misa silenced him immediately. "Yes, yes, he's very good at breathing fire!" Farid stuttered. "He doesn't want to perform in front of the town, though, because he has stage fright. So don't expect a show from him."

Misa twirled her long black hair. She dyed it because she hated her original blonde hair. "Oh, no, no," she said. "I don't want a show from this Dustfinger Jr. I want something far more important than a fancy show from a fire-dancer."

After she left, Meggie and Farid looked at each other. What just happened? It all seemed like a blur after Misa left the Wayless Wood.

"Farid, don't you see how much danger you've put Dustfinger and Roxane in?" Meggie scolded. "That was Resa's sister! Misa is an assassin from the other world!"

Misa was on her way to get Dustfinger and Roxane. And Orpheus.


	2. Chapter 2

Orpheus stared at Roxane, not very amused. "Come now, I know you can sing even louder."

"I'd rather not, thank you," the young woman said defiantly.

"You _will, _or you know exactly what I'll do."

Suddenly, Roxane began to sing as loud as she could. Orpheus cracked a tiny smile in his thin lips.

"All right now, you can stop now," he chuckled. "Now, you know what I really want."

"Hmm, yes, your singing is quite good." Startled, Orpheus turned around to see a raven-haired lady with strangely tight-fitting clothes. She looked bored, twirling a lock of her hair.

"Who are _you?" _he demanded.

"My name is Misa," the lady answered coolly. "Where is the Fire-Dancer?"

"Heh. I'll never tell you that." The pale man leaned back coyly. "Why do you want to know, anyway?"

"That is a secret," Misa answered simply. "Let me rephrase that. Tell me where Dustfinger is."

"No way!" Orpheus was starting to get aggravated. "Let's make a deal. You tell me why you want to know where he is, and I'll tell you where he is. Got it?"

Misa remained silent for a long time. Finally, she spoke. "Fine. Tell me where he is first, and I'll tell you my purposes."

"All right. He's just-"

Roxane silenced him immediately. "I know Misa well. Don't say a word."

"How do you know this lady?" Orpheus hissed.

"She…was in my past."

"Uh-huh…"

"Just…don't tell her anything, all right?"

Orpheus wasn't quite sure what to do. He was curious about this strange woman on Roxane's farm…but he was curious about how she got here, too. He was going to have to do some digging for information.

He was going to pay a visit to some old friends.


End file.
